My Little Pony: Mining is Magic
by Frostflame377
Summary: When Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy end up in the sandbox world of Minecraft, they need to find a way to get back to Equestria, but a dark force is determined to keep the two trapped forever. With some help though, they just might be able to stop it. (May be rated T in the future)
1. So Many Squares

**Chapter 1: So many squares**

As Twilight regained consensus, the last thing she could remember was the sound of Spike, screaming her name. The only thing she could feel was soft grass pushed against her face, and a gentle breeze flowing through her dark mane.

Twilight slowly opened her eyes, while letting out a slight moan. It seemed she was outside, saying as the pony was lying on grass. Her vision seemed to be distorted, for all the alicorn could see were squares.

Directly in front of Twilight's face was some sort of weird, bright-red flower looking thing, but because of this distortion it looked as if it were made of cubes. She blinked hard and rubbed her eyes, and soon discovered her vision wasn't distorted at all; her eyes were completely fine. She was _really_ looking at a cubed flower.

Twilight cocked her eyebrow in confusion. She then lifted head, and from the sight she took in, became completely dumbfounded. The land around her, the few trees, the clouds, and even the sun, they were all made of squares. The lavender pony's jaw dropped to the ground, as so many curious thoughts flew around in her head. _So… many… squares!_ All of this was so strange, so new to her… She had to look around.

Twilight attempted to lift herself off the ground, but she soon found it was tricky, for her legs were very weak, though she did not know why. She immediately fell back down to the ground, and with her muzzle now in the grass, she noticed something else about the land.

"Th-the squares… are made of more squares?" Twilight said with uncertainty. She tried to get up once more, and she stumbled a bit, but easily righted herself with her wings. And now that Twilight was a few feet in the air, she got a much better view of her surroundings.

Twilight was in what appeared to be a grassy plain, flat lands (especially considering the fact that the land was made of flat cubes), few trees, and some tall grass dotting the landscape. To her right was a large, blue lake, dotted with lily pads and surrounded by rather square sand.

Twilight turned around and spotted a large forest, littered with trees. She then looked up to the sky, and noticed the blocky, and almost transparent white clouds. It looked like they seemed to be moving on their own (and rather quickly at that), and she thought: _Maybe I'm in some weird part of the Everfree Forest? Perhaps I can find a way back…_

The alicorn then turned her attention to the sun. She held a hoof over her eyes to keep from going blind. Like everything else, the sun was square. She noticed the sun, much like the clouds, seemed to be constantly moving. _I don't think Princess Celestia has enough energy to keep the sun in a constant state of moving_ Twilight thought. _So maybe this place isn't even Equestria… No. It has to be. Where else I could possibly be? I have to find my way back to Ponyville._

Having thought these thoughts, Twilight looked determinedly towards the forest as she landed back down on the grass, and started to trot in its direction. She then stopped a few feet from the forest entrance, and looked up to the trees. Each little square depicting leaves was a different shade of dark green, and the square "leaves" were arranged in an almost checkerboard-like pattern, leaving (no pun intended) open holes in the cube-like shape.

Twilight looked back and took one last glance at the warm sun, turned her attention back to the forest, took a deep breath with her hoof to her chest, exhaled, and headed into the woods.

 _Author's note: Well, here it is. My brand new and first crossover! I've started out small this chapter, but I will do my best to make sure the others are longer and better! Tell me what you think. Happy Thanksgiving!_


	2. Solid but Soft

**Chapter 2: Solid but Soft**

Fluttershy, who had woken up not long before Twilight, was wandering aimlessly around the massive blocky woods. She too found the entire world made of squares weird, and she could not remember much of anything before she woke up in the middle of the vast forest. The yellow pegasus trotted under the treetops, feeling scared, for she was alone, and she did not like to be alone.

While glancing nervously side to side, Fluttershy spotted a small clearing in the dense forest, revealing the warm rays of the sun. She decided it would be best to go to that clearing, for she felt it would be a bit less scary than wandering about in a forest as big as this, even in the daytime.

Fluttershy changed direction, and walked slowly towards this clearing. She came a few feet before stopping suddenly. She thought she heard something, thought she heard a quick, suspicious rustling sound. Her eyes darted towards the direction of the noise. There was nothing there, no sign of any living thing nearby, the only things there were just the torn-white patterns of the many birch trees and some thick bushes.

Fluttershy calmly let her guard down and continued onwards. She then heard another rustle, and a nervous expression covered her face. She turned her head towards the sound, and searched cautiously for the very thing that had made the noise. Still nothing. She stared at the pale-green bushes for another minute, slightly sweating from stress, and with a large swallow of fear, continued on once again.

Then the paranoid pegasus heard yet another rustle, louder and longer than the others. Fluttershy quickly turned to a large bush that was shaking like a slime on a piston clock by Celestia knows what. The terrified pegasus backed away slowly, gritting her teeth in fear. Soon the rustling noises were joined by a strange peeping sound. Fluttershy whimpered, praying that whatever was there wasn't a horrible monster. The rustling continued more, and Fluttershy now had her hind to an oak tree, shutting her eyes tightly. And then, all of a sudden…

… The rustling halted.

Fluttershy opened one eye, hoping the creature had left. She patiently waited for a minute, and then finally relaxed as she gave a sigh of relief. Then a small, white blocky creature popped out of the bush, scaring the living daylights out of Fluttershy.

"GAH!" she yipped as she jumped straight up into the air and grabbed hold of the treetop above. Staring wide-eyed at the creature, Fluttershy saw that the creature somewhat resembled a bunny, with its long, white, floppy ears and tiny pink nose. Realizing the creature was harmless, Fluttershy dismounted from the tree, and gave a slight "oof" as she landed on her back.

The bunny-like creature hopped towards the grounded pegasus's head, and Fluttershy, who had figured out that this was actually a bunny, pulled herself off the ground as her face lit up. "Oh, my!" she said in wonder, as she moved closer to the strange but adorable bunny. The bunny looked into her eyes with an innocent stare. Fluttershy raised a hoof to the bunny, hoping to gain its trust. The snowy white bunny gently leaped a little closer to Fluttershy and started sniffing her hoof. She then gently stroked its chin, mesmerizing it with comfort.

The yellow pegasus picked up the bunny, sliding her hoof across its fluffy belly. "Oh, you're just… soooo cute!" said Fluttershy, as she continued to stroke the creature. "You look just like my Angel Bunny!" She turned the bunny around in her arms and started to pet its back. "You look so… odd, too…" she said. She was so surprised that this bunny was shaped with squares, but it was extremely fluffy. How could something be so square and solid and yet is gentle and soft?

The bunny shut its eyes in pleasure, and let Fluttershy continue to pet it for a few minutes. Then it hopped out of her arms and was about to leave. The pegasus let out a sigh of anxiety, for she could not bear to be by herself. The bunny turned back to face her, and for some reason, seemed to understand Fluttershy's slight monophobia by the look in her big, azure eyes, and hopped back over to her. Flutter shy lowered her head to the bunny.

"Oh, will you stay with me?" she asked. "Please?"

Weirdly the bunny actually nodded, and leaped atop Fluttershy's back. Fluttershy nodded with delight as she looked to her new companion. "I think I'll call you Bonnie!" She said as she turned back to the forest clearing and continued forwards.

 _Well, there it is! I've been procrastinating on this for a long while, so I'm really happy I was able to get this done. I'll make sure the next chapter gets here sooner. In the meantime, watch out for creepers! (Btw, did you catch the reference? Tell me in your review if you did!)_


End file.
